


Pining

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Virrow week, prompt 1, pining. drabble
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Pining

* * *

* * *

It was beautiful. _They_ were beautiful. He sighed, and wiped discretely at the tear before it fell.

The sound of every bell in the city ringing filled the air, calling out in celebration at the union of the crown prince to his new bride – they had only eyes for each other, despite the crowds, and the fanfare. Viren had stood behind Harrow on the podium, and his smile hadn’t been fake- he could see the joy, the _love_ in Sarai’s face as she looked at Harrow.

It had hurt, to see that kiss from so close, but Viren had long ago made peace with his foolish, misplaced love. But as they waved to the crowds from the balcony, and Viren and the other councillors clapped and cheered from the doorway behind the happy couple, he had a moment to imagine what it would be like.

There would be no doves, no sunlight and wild tower bells ringing out their love. It would have to be quiet, balconies and moonlight, and whispered promised against skin. A secret.

Viren wiped away another tear, and pushed down the desire.

 _I’m happy_ , he told himself. _I’m happy for them._


End file.
